Meeting of the Minds
by SonicBlast19
Summary: AU of the Christian custody battle. Adam decides to hire the best of the best in order to win his son. But what happens when he meets a lawyer that has the exact resemblance of deceased Hilary? We'll see. Slight Adam/Amanda. Amadam if you squint. Read & Review. All Reviews welcomed. Three part story.


To say this was unfair is an absolute understatement, especially in Adam Newman's opinion.

Here he was, sitting in the office once owned by his older brother, thinking of ways to remove _his_ son Christian from Nick's grasp. It's not as if Adam wanted to take his brother's company and cause even more discourse between himself and the family. But what other choice did he have? Nick forced his hand by refusing to give Christian to him and so, Adam had to resort to drastic measures. Nothing personal as he appreciated what Nick has done for his son, but now he needed to be with his _real _father.

And he would get that wish, one way or another.

Filing for custody certainly shook the Newmans for worse and the accusations of wrongdoings were thrown at him, but he didn't care. Adam has been in Genoa City for of all five minutes to see that his family turned their backs on him again, treating him like an outsider just like before. The dark haired Newman didn't have time to care about their judgements and preconceived notions.

All that mattered was him putting his family back together and reuniting with his sons would be the first step towards that goal.

But first he needed a lawyer.

There was always Michael who could lend a hand, but Adam doesn't think he'll be too helpful when he finds out he's been blackmailing his brother in order to do his dirty work.

Speaking of Kevin, he had better find something of use to help win this custody battle. He would not be underprepared for this trial, especially with knowing that Nick will try to throw his past in the court room. Painting Nick as a bad influence on his son would be one of the keys to victory. Having a bit of dirt on the judge for a guaranteed win wouldn't hurt either. _One step at a time,_ Adam reminded himself.

Leaning forward in his chair, Adam moved his finger to press the small circular power button on the right hand side of his laptop. He waited for a couple second as the laptop's once black screen booted to life, welcoming the owner.

Officially finished with its greetings, Adam began typing in silence, with only the sounds of the keys beind tapped filling the room. A strong lawyer on his side would be beneficial no matter the cost. Anything to get his son back.

Some time after his rapid typing, Adam began thoroughly looking at the short descriptions of the best lawyers.

Michael Baldwin?

No.

Brittany Hodges?

Didn't she already help with the custody battle between Nick and Victor? Definitely no.

Leslie Michaelson?

No.

Avery Bailey Clark?

Heck no. Hiring her would complicate issues even further.

Minor annoyance started to form. There had to be someone who didn't already have some sort of attachment to the Newmans or any other family in Genoa City. Frantic scrolling continued until a picture caught his eye. Who was that?

Deciding to scroll back up, a familiar face showed among the screen. A beautiful ebony woman with a bright smile appeared.

"Hilary?" Adam unconsciously said out loud in surprise. Wasn't she deceased? He had heard from some of the GC residents that she unfortunately perished in a car accident. But yet, here she was right on the screen and apparently a lawyer. Checking the name right below the description told a different story.

Amanda Sinclair?

Allegedly, she was rated to be one of the best lawyers in Wisconsin right next to Michael. An impressive feat he had to acknowledge. Though her appearance to Hilary was intriguing, he couldn't help but wonder if she really _was_ Hilary in a different attire. Was she the type to fake her own death? The rouge Newman didn't know her too well to know but even he wouldn't say it fit her character.

Besides being a doppelganger wasn't a too far off idea. He learned that after his father decided to bring a doppelganger of his corporate rival, Jack to GC in order to wreak havoc on many lives including Phyllis. So a doppelganger of Hilary wasn't in the realm of impossibly completely.

Ahh, he was getting sidetracked now. It didn't matter if Amanda looked like Hilary or even truly is Hilary but in disguise. If she could help him get his son back then her past did not concern him. Again, he barely knew Hilary and only truly admired her work ethic. Apparently life wasn't too kind to her, nor was some of the residents in the city. Outside of knowing she was both married to Devon Hamilton and the owner of the top hit show 'GC Buzz', he didn't know much of her and only saw her once in a Blue Moon.

Reading the high ratings and reviews only made Adam more confident in this lawyer's chances of winning. He had to recruit her immediately regardless of her similar looks. She would help him win this case once and for all.

And with that in mind, Adam pulled out his phone from his coat pocket and began typing the number listed besides the description.


End file.
